


Mate on Titan!

by HanjiAckermanNotZoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Fanfiction, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjiAckermanNotZoe/pseuds/HanjiAckermanNotZoe
Summary: After the war for humanity has finally ended, the Eldians (people behind the Walls) face a severe decline in human population. How can Queen Historia fix this problematic situation? Why make a royal decree that forces all civilians fifteen and older to get together and start popping out babies of course! This story is inspired by the Naruto fanfiction "The Mating Frenzy".  Pushing all humor aside though, this story will tell how the surviving Survey Corps members move on with their lives after the loss of so many comrades and relatives.  Many pairings will be featured! Warning: Does contain recent manga chapter spoilers!!!





	Mate on Titan!

**A/N: Okay so obviously this fanfiction will have canon events in it but it will also have altered events from the manga/anime in order to fit this story line. I do NOT own Attack on Titan. That belongs to Isayama. This does contain spoilers from recent manga chapters!! However, since I cannot tell the future, this fanfiction will of course derail from the real canon universe at some point (for example, I don't really know what happens at the end of the Titan war and who lives or dies). With that being said, please R &R!**  
.  
.  
.

It was a quarter to midnight when the Queen received the news: “Commander Zoe and the Corps has successfully invaded Marley Territory and has commenced a standstill with them. All Titans are now extinct.”

Historia stared at the piece of worn parchment in disbelief, eyes wide and shocked.

_'What...?'_

Then slowly, as the realization that she was no longer caged sunk in, tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Your highness?" a maid asked hesitantly, concerned as the girl suddenly stifled back something that was between a giggle and a sob. The noise had sounded absolutely hysterical.

Historia drew in a shaky breath. Her hands, which had once been steady, were now trembling.

"It - it has happened!" she exclaimed in a volume not far above a whisper.

How long had she craved to hear these words? How many people did she see sacrificed just to achieve what they finally had today?

 _Freedom_.

The word left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Sweet because it gave them something they hadn't had in the last 100 years. Bitter because of all those they had to leave behind just to get it.

_'Ymir...'_

"Thank you sir." she said, saluting the messenger and dismissing him. The rider nodded his head before galloping away into the darkness of the night. The servants and maidens watched as Historia walked back into the castle, anxious to see what their Queen's next plan of action was.

There was a lot that needed to be accomplished tonight. She needed to meet with her council pronto. To hell and beyond what they said or thought. She didn't care how late it was. This was a matter that needed to be addressed immediately to her people.

"Adalard." A man in a black suit promptly appeared in her vision. He bowed respectfully in her direction. She nodded in acknowledgment at his gesture but nonetheless, remained walking.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please get me a meeting with my military officials."

"Yes my Queen."

"Thank you.“

She turned down into another corridor and halted at a room. She exhaled. It wouldn't be long before the others arrived. She'd wait for them here.

* * *

It was about five o'clock in the morning when the first of the messengers was sent out of Wall Sina to proclaim the Queen's request: _"Anyone who can listen, stand, and walk on their own two feet is required to be at the front of the Queen's palace by sundown this evening. Those who do not attend without an acceptable excuse shall face severe consequences. There is an urgent matter to be discussed. May all of humanity give praise to the powers that be that blessed them on this day!"_

The messengers made their way through the Walls swiftly, eager to return to the castle themselves to hear just what this 'urgent matter' was. Some even resorted to using vertical maneuvering equipment to increase their speed when their horses hadn't proved fast enough.

The Wall folk seemed surprised and a little aggravated at the Queen's abrupt command. They were too tired and weak from the disasters that struck the island during the many months that Hange and her squad were gone. Nevertheless, the people obeyed their majesty, and all who could listen, stand, and walk on their own two feet were present at the palace gates by sundown that evening. Dozens and dozens of lanterns were lit to illuminate the darkened sky and a table of bread, fruit, and water was there to greet the peasants, commending them for their obedience.

The military police and servants directed the subjects to the Palace gardens, where Queen Historia was heavily guarded by soldiers on top of a tall wooden structure. She gazed below as the people slowly filled in their seats. Her expression turned sour and full of regret when she noticed that not every single chair was occupied but yet there was no more people to be seated.

"You said that nearly everyone in the walls came to this event except for the sickly? This includes the Underground, correct?" she murmured to her leading officer.

"Correct." he confirmed, a frown in his voice. She clenched her fists. There was a little less than 1,000 chairs set up. A quarter of them still remained vacant. This meant that she had less than 3,000 subjects to watch over. She sighed in exasperation.

Once upon a time, the chairs did little for the 99,000 people who had to remain standing during the every-once-in-a-while Royal decrees. Even after the fall of Wall Maria, 45,000 souls would still need accommodating. But now you were telling her there were 40,000 citizens even less than that? How pitiful!

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, trying to keep at bay the incoming disappointment. This was okay, she reasoned. The population decrease was going to be a major subject in today's speech anyway. There was a solution they had reached. However...

She bit her lip. She didn't think they were ready.

Heck, _she_ didn't even feel ready. But duty came before self, a truth that Levi had taught her well. She just hoped he would be able to live up to his own expectations when the decree reached his ears. Now that was going to be something entertaining to watch!

An odd picture of a sourpussed man changing diapers fifty times a day caused Historia to let out an unexpected giggle, eliciting the attention of her guards. She cleared her throat, a tint of red tainting her cheeks as she struggled to regain her composure. 'Be serious Historia. This is not the time for jokes.'

When the people had taken what they could eat and were waiting for her to begin, Historia stood closer to the edge of the structure and yelled as loud as she could, so that all could hear her, "Citizens of Paradis! I thank you today for making your short trek to my castle in compliance of my sudden request. I know that it was unanticipated, but I promise you it is not for naught! I have great news!" She drew out the parchment from the following night.

"This is a letter from Hange Zoe, the Commander of the Survey Corps, successor of Erwin Smith who died six years ago in battle." The people's interests seemed piqued at the name of Erwin. Likewise. He had been a great symbol of hope for the humanity that hid behind the Walls.

"I am not sure if all have you kept track with the monthly Royal Newspaper, but over the last few years, we have discovered a territory south of our land called Marley. They were the ones who unleashed the Titans upon us due to a conflict they had with our ancestors. We discovered most of this information from Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager's father, through a destroyed basement in Wall Maria. We have since cleared out the Titans on our land and sent our Survey Corps militia to fight against the Marleyans. It had been so long since we communicated with our fellow brothers and sisters abroad that we began to lose hope that they would ever return. Until now!"

She waved the paper triumphantly in the air. "In this letter, it states that the Corps has successfully ended the lives of all Titans and has stopped further war with the Marley kingdom!"

Historia expected laughter, screaming, and rejoicing at the news. But instead she got blank and astonished stares, as if the people didn't believe what she was saying. Silence engulfed the atmosphere and she swore that if she listened close enough, she could hear a quill drop. Her palms became clammy.

"Um...this is a time for celebration! Our men and women will be returning home! Citizens! We can finally be set free of this stable! Venturing out of the walls is completely safe now! We can roam lands, make new homes... scavenge for more food!" That last word got their attention.

Her shoulders slumped downwards. This was not what she was expecting at all. Were they truly this broken? Had they always been so defeated?

Yes, she realized startlingly, as her eyes roamed the far away looks of the people. They were regular townsfolk. Not someone that had the Survey Corps heart that she had. She creased her eyebrows, pitying them. That was it. They didn't know how to react to being free. Well, not that she could really talk either based off last night, but she knew a slice of it. She tasted it those few quiet moments when it was just her and Ymir stargazing in the abandoned outer fields, with no titan nearby to threaten them.

She felt it when she rode her horse at a fast pace with some of the other Scout members, not out of fear for a titan, but simply for the adrenaline rush. With the wind rustling through her hair, the sweet smell of pine entering her nostrils, and the voices of her still alive comrades echoing through her ears, she felt...well, at home. Alive. Free.

These people needed that. And damn it! - she would give it to them! They didn't need to feel content with their lives! Especially not with how damaged the kingdom was now. Marley may be backing off for the moment, but who's to say that they, or another country, wouldn't try to start something again later? The thought itself unnerved her.

The Eldians would have to be prepared this time. It was no telling how much farther advanced the other countries were. They needed all the help, knowledge, resources, training, and people they could get. Which was leading her to her second revelation.

"As we have all suffered, we all know the drastic effects these last major disasters have impacted us with. We have starved with famine, seen our loved ones rot from the inside out during the plague, and for those who were there to witness the catastrophe that occurred at Wall Maria, have even watched as our family and friends were swallowed up by man-eating giants. Yes, we Eldians have struggled greatly but still, we survive! But alas! - this is not enough! My council and I have decided to work on a project that will place Paradis as a great nation in the world once again."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was next to come. "For this project, one of our tasks is to increase our numbers. Thereby I release this decree: anyone over the age of 15 and who is able to reproduce must have a baby conceived by the end of October, which is four months from now. Due to my own past of illegitimacy of being my father's child, I am requiring that both parties must be married before their son or daughter is born, so that the Royal state may recognize the child's stature in society. This will be made necessary until the courts find something to substitute marriage while maintaining legitimacy or whenever the project is stopped, whichever comes first."

Before she was even halfway through with her decree, many of the citizens had jumped out of their seats, knocking over their chairs and scrambling to protest at her words.

This was the reaction she had been waiting (and dreading) for.

"You're telling me my daughter has to be wedded before she has even graduated the academy? What is this? Thirty years ago? Most of us have stopped marrying off our girls at such a young age! She can't be raising children! She still needs to finish school!" yelled one angry woman.

"I don't want to marry a girl! I'm gay!" cut in another.

"Babies? I am not ready for childbirth! I never will be!"

The commotion began to grow intenser and intenser until finally, the military police started to draw out their weapons. This action automatically made Historia place her foot down.

"Everybody please, SILENCE!"

The garden quickly became quiet.

"Men." She glanced at the police. "Lower your swords." They complied with wariness.

"Thank you." She swept back a loose curl, trying to grab hold of her bearings. The speech was almost over. Just a few more minutes.

"I understand why all of you are angry but the truth is, we need to get this over and done with. After the loss of so many, we are lacking in essential career professions such as doctors, farmers, scientists, military personnel, and teachers. We are also wide spread out, and with few numbers and lack of technology, we would be easy targets for outside countries to demolish and conquer. Our future rests in our hands. Our children will be the next generation of Eldians that will bring us hope and see to it that our land is safe and mature. But we must first bring them into existence! As your Queen, I have committed to making sure that every head underneath me is protected and has the right to a free life. Therefore," she paused, a stern expression suddenly overcoming her features.

"I do not care if you loathe this decree because you WILL obey the command. It is your duty as my people and in this fight for your survival. Many of you did not see the bloodshed that occurred for us to get where we are today, but thousands of people have given their lives, willingly or unwillingly, to get us at this place. I refuse to let their memory and sacrifices be tarnished simply because several prideful, foolish people do not want to procreate. Hundreds of you standing here are from Wall Sina, where it is more rich and lavish above the Underground. You could have fought, volunteered, or found something to help us in this war against the titans, since many of you had the means and the finances. But instead you all cowered behind the most protected Wall and became infuriated if it was ever threatened that Wall Rose's citizens would have to come join you in your homes. Wall Rose is no better. I remember how you reacted when Wall Maria had to find shelter in your land. I also understand however, that part of this blame goes to the Royal government who failed to uphold their obligation to secure their people. "

She looked downwards and bowed humbly. "I apologize on behalf of my ancestors for abandoning you in these rough times." She glanced back at up. "So let me make it up to you, with your help, in bringing Eldia back on its feet!" A beat. "Thank you once again for coming!" And without waiting for their reactions, she used the vertical maneuvering gear hidden beneath her clothes to jump from the structure and fly onto her room's balcony. The crowd was cheering behind her. Looks like tough love and the blunt truth got through to them the most.

She nearly crash landed as she entered her chamber, years of seldom practice catching up to her. Or perhaps it was just the nerves. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she slid down the wall nearest her, hands trembling for a second time that day. She was panting harshly.

 _'Stage fright much?'_ She could hear Ymir taunting.

She didn't respond.

She began to count in her head, a thing she would do in the past when she was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Slowly, her labored breaths began to quieten. How long had it been since she talked to a crowd of people for that long?...

She tilted her head back, reflecting back on her words. She had meant them, but perhaps she could have said it in a less harsher way. Her boldness had come out too strong. It was almost like how she reacted when Ymir revealed herself to be a titan, though not as nearly dramatic. Almost. She hoped the council wouldn't be too upset.

Her gaze slid over to the broken crystal shell that stood on the opposite end of the room, a temporary distraction from her anxiety. She had told the police to put it there once the girl inside had escaped from it. She wondered if she would ever be seeing that girl again.  
***  
Hange sat on her horse, examining the landscape in front of them. Just in the background, perhaps a half a day's reach away, was water. The ocean. And from there would be Paradis. The trod of a horse from behind her caused her to faintly smile. "Still not talking to anyone?"

Even without the deep voice that replied to her, she knew that it was Levi who approached her. "No."

Hange's eyes became sympathetic in understanding. "She just needs more time. We all do. We lost a lot this last mission."

A silence passed between them then, in remembrance of their fallen comrades.


End file.
